


The One Where Alec Doesn't Wake Up Alone

by tina_theSlytherin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends!AU, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane!AU, Secret Relationship, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Basically Friends!AU of Monica and Chandler getting together, but with Magnus and Alec, that no one asked for.





	The One Where Alec Doesn't Wake Up Alone

„I’m getting married today!” Isabelle burst into Alec’s room, yelling from the top of her lungs. “I’m a bride!”

Before Alec could react, she slammed the door behind her, probably to go wake up the rest of their friend. Alec let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding and released the covers, revealing Magnus’s scared face.

Alec sneaked a glance at Magnus, unsure what to say.

“Alexander.” Magnus broke the heavy silence.

“Hi. How… are you… hi.” Alec stuttered, while pulling the covers higher, over his chest.

Magnus smiled at the man. “Hi Alec.” Out of curtesy, less than necessity, Magnus mirrored the taller man and further covered himself. “How are you?”

“Good, good, I’m good. You? How are you?”

“I’m also good.”

Alec froze for a second. “Do you think she knew you were in here?”

“No, no. I’m supposed to be rooming with Raphael anyways, and she won’t go wake him up too. Hopefully. And he won’t think twice about me not being there.” Magnus reasoned. Raphael knew him well, and it wasn’t unusual for Magnus to spend the night with someone he just met.  

Alec tore his eyes away from Magnus’ lips, hiding his own embarrassment. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had the biggest crush on Magnus and fantasized about asking the man out for the longest time, an impulsive one-night stand wasn’t the way he wanted it to come true.

“I will get dressed now.”

Alec shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. “Yes. Of course.” He averted his eyes, giving Magnus some feeling of privacy.

“You can look, darling.”

“No, no. It’s… this is a little weird, isn’t it?

Magnus’ usual soft and collected demeanour calmed Alec. “Only if we make it weird. And your sister is getting married today. It’s a happy day.”

“Oh my god. It’s my sister’s wedding day.” Alec sat up a little higher, hiding his face in his hands.

“Yes, it is.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s forehead. “And we need to get ready and focus on her today. Because today is about her.”

-

At the reception, the two men kept stealing glances at each other. At the reception, Alec gave a short congratulatory speech to Izzie and Simon, successfully making everyone laugh until lit was time for the open buffet. Magnus was looking for a few seconds alone with the man, so he sneaked around a few of the guests until he stood, maybe a little too close than necessary, next to Alec.

“Hi.” Alec whispered.

“Hello, Alexander.”

“I was hoping we could talk. Again. Like we did last night.” Alec tried to hint around propositioning Magnus again.

Surprised by Alec’s forwardness, Magnus almost dropped his plate. “Yes, let’s do that.” He said determined, taking his and Alec’s plates and placing them on the nearest empty space on the buffet table. “Shall we _talk_ in your room?”

“I’ll meet you there in two minutes.” Alec nodded and looked around the room, checking if anyone was paying attention to them. His siblings were huddled around the newlyweds and their parents, while other relatives were talking between themselves.

Alec watched Magnus disappear in the crowd, before he followed in the same direction.

“Wait, Alec!” Izzie blocked Alec’s path. “Help me, big bro, mom is cornering me about grandchildren. I literally just got married!”

Alec wishfully looked after Magnus, who caught his eye, and shook his head. “What if you sick her on Jace? He and Clary have been engaged for over a year.”

“I tried that, but it only contained her for ten minutes. I need your help big brother.” Isabelle pleaded, giving Alec her best puppy eyes. “It’s my wedding, please save me.”

“Of course.” Alec sighed and headed in the opposite direction, to talk to his mother about his love life. He didn’t like to talk about his personal life with his family as they were usually extremely nosy. Since he came out, they tried to push him to go on many a blind date or set him up with their co-workers. And even though his mother was a less than enthusiastic about the news, she tried her best to show her son that she loved him nonetheless.

He spent over an hour talking with his mother, when she noticed Magnus in the crowd. “Magnus!” She said as she hugged him. “Good to see you! How have you been?”

Maryse Lightwood might not have been Magnus’ biggest fan when she met him, but as she got to know him over the years of friendship between Magnus and her children, she grew to love him.

“Alec tells me you’re single again.”

Magnus gave Alec a surprised look. “Oh, yes, yes, I’m single. Excuse me Maryse, can I steal your son for a second?”

“Of course.” Maryse smiled and turned around to talk to Jace and Clary.

Understanding Magnus, Alec with him, walked away from the crowd. “So, your room?”

Alec smirked and nodded, once again giving the man small heads up. He caught up to Magnus in the hallway on the seventh floor and kissing him, pushing him into his room. Their groomsmen suits were a little complicated to take off, and Alec was saddened that he had to stop kissing Magnus in order to focus on removing his waistcoat. He was amazed that Magnus managed to remove the same clothing in half the time, Alec pulled Magnus onto the bed.

“Graceful.” Magnus said as he kissed Alec’s neck.

A knock on their door snapped them out of their bubble. Alec jumped up to the door and opened ajar. Outside stood Jace with Clary.

“Hey man. Can we use your room? Clary’s is occupied.”

Alec scratched his head. “No, I’m busy. Magnus is here.”

“So? You can hang out with Magnus anywhere. We kind of need to be… alone.” Jace winked at Alec, smirking, while Clary buried her head in his shoulder. “Come on, which one of us needs the room more?”

Alec looked behind him at Magnus, who was again impeccably dressed and sighed. “Sure.” And opened the door. Alec grabbed his coat and walked out.

“I’m sorry about...”

“Don’t apologize, Alexander. I understand.” Magnus said as he kissed Alec’s cheek. “We can find somewhere else.”

Unfortunately for both of them for the rest of the weekend, their well-meaning friends unknowingly kept Alec and Magnus apart.

When they arrived back to Brooklyn, Magnus looked to Alec. “You know darling, my watch is still set to Los Angeles time.”

“I can work with that.”

 


End file.
